


无端的风

by myxiahky



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxiahky/pseuds/myxiahky
Summary: 根据SK拍摄态度杂志水池边的视频而来的脑洞三轮车





	无端的风

krist有时真的无比后悔自己拥有对于工作永远不会拒绝的性格！比如此刻，他正站在水池旁，绷直了小腿，扣紧了脚趾，想借此抵挡身体某处3的尴尬处境！显然，并不奏效！   
而罪魁祸首本人显然并不知情，甚至伸手抚上了自己脆弱的耳廓！没错，不是搭在上面，不是扭，是抚，甚至还来回揉搓！！！krist真是觉得自己揍人的心都有了，要不是有摄像机在面前，真是恨不得把那头狮子踹到水里去，再顺便扑过去把它的耳朵扭个全频道！你没看错，是“它”！此刻在krist的脑海里，他就像是自己的猎物。   
krist瞄着越来越近的镜头，心想着可不能这样出糗下去，要不想点什么转移下注意力好了，想什么好了，对了，想学校里的老师吧，那是能让人兴致全无的特殊存在，特别是那个凶恶的教导主任，想想都觉得浑身冒寒气，燥热的感觉仿佛瞬间就降温了！   
嗯，不错，照这个势头继续下去，教导主任最爱说啥来的？？“你们是我带过最差的一届，想我之前带过的那届学生，个个都很棒，特别是那个教头，叫什么来着？哦，对对，singto，不仅学习好，管理新生这是有一套，不像你们。。。。。。”   
好吧，又绕回来，哪里都是他！没错，singto,他哥，就是此刻站在他旁边的人，不过说实话，那人还真是，走到哪里都能被别人夸赞个不停。就拿今天来说，他哥刚把上衣脱掉，摄影师就一个劲的夸赞，“singto，你这身材练得真好，要胸肌有胸肌，要腹肌有腹肌”伸手摸了一把的同时，还不忘斜了一眼站在旁边正脱到一半的自己，“singto啊，你这后期，连修都不用修，改天也教教你弟呗，让他也多练练。。。我们的后期，就享福了！”   
妈蛋，你夸我哥就夸我哥，顺带水我是几个意思，你自己不也只是一块腹肌的人么，我好歹也是有肱二头肌的人吧，再说，我哥他的胸，是你想摸就能摸的吗！   
想到这里，krist脑海里又浮现出他哥精壮的上半身，腹肌是挺不错，手臂最近也练得不错，虽然练成那样扳手腕还是赢不过自己，胸肌，额，胸啊，嗯，手感，应该，不错吧，正想着，摸着自己耳朵的手突然加重了力度，“想什么呢！”   
krist瞬间感觉自己某种拿不出台面的小心思被人窥见了，本来就红的耳朵感觉更烫了，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼起来   
“摄影师让你换个动作”，singto把手从krist耳朵上移开，伸手轻轻推了一下他的脑袋！krist这才重重松了口气，随着摄影师的手势变换了姿势！   
可是，天啊，谁能告诉我，世界上哪里有后悔药卖啊，时光倒流，我绝对不会接这个工作啊，没人说过，我们得裸着上身如此暧昧得对视啊！！！   
虽然以前也对视过，可是自从krist发现他哥开始放飞自我，自己却越来越hold不住后，这种局面就完全有朝着迷一般的方向行进。比如今天，自己竟然会因为他哥裸了上半身，并触碰自己耳朵的行为，就起了某种不应该的反应！越是这样想着，感觉身体好像也越来越热，加上他哥深如漩涡般的眼眸，krist赶紧把手伸进裤兜，想用手撑起裤子掩饰越来越坚挺的欲望！  
“ok，这一部分就到这里，休息一下”，导演的声音无疑救了krist，利落的转身，不顾他哥疑惑的目光，飞速的朝岸边走去。  
“待会我们拍床上的部分，你们准备一下”  
krist的身影身形一震，僵在原地，跟在他后面疾走的singto没能刹住车，撞了上去。  
krist一个踉跄，吃痛的嗷了一声，singto赶紧凑过去一探究竟，“没事吧！”温热的呼吸打在krist脖子上，酥酥软软的感觉让krist为之一抖！  
“没，没事，我去一下厕所”krist逃也似的往酒店的厕所奔去！  
摄制组为了此次拍摄租下了整个酒店，毕竟这两人现在还是挺有名气，不想提前泄露拍摄场面，就得舍得花钱！  
krist去了离酒店大堂有点距离的厕所，毕竟自己有某种难以启齿的需求急待满足。虽然大可借喝点冰水来缓解，但如果不释放一下，不能保证待会拍床上镜头的时候自己会更加出糗！  
进入厕所后krist迅速拐进了最后一个隔间，很好，刚刚一眼喵过来，厕所里除了自己没有第二个人，而且在走过来的路上，也基本没见到什么人！  
想到此，krist放心的把手放上裤腰处，迅速将裤子全部拉至小腿处，没错，虽然很羞耻，可不能把裤子给弄脏了啊，一会还得拍摄呢！  
抚上欲望的同时，krist轻声哼出了声。  
为了速战速决，如同以往每次自我安慰一样，krist开始在脑海里脑补自己最近新看的岛国某片，女主角抱着男主角的肩起伏，胸前的柔软上下晃荡着。。。  
对，就是这样，手上的速度越来越快，脑海里的片段也随之变换，再往上，是女主角漂亮的脸蛋，性感的嘴唇，坚挺的鼻子，大大的眼睛，深邃的眼眸，嗯，好漂亮，等等，这，这脸怎么这么熟悉？！？妈呀，这不是他哥的脸么！再往下一撇，原本的柔软被精壮的胸肌给替代，这不是刚刚才见过的胸吗，这不是自己还想着手感肯定不错的胸吗！！！  
krist被脑中这突如其来的一幕给惊到了，可是却又明显感觉手中的滚烫更加肿胀。  
krist无法想出自己这一天对他哥产生如此怪异反应的原因，秉承着大班人马还在等着自己开工的想法，干脆一咬牙，“管他的，哥的脸就哥的脸吧”手上的速度更加迅速，脑海中不断变换着他哥叫着自己名字的各种声音，温柔的，急促的，可是这些声音都拥有一个共同的主人，就是那深不见底，却又柔情似水的眼眸！krist感觉自己仿佛置身于云端，singto的脸就像是太阳，想要触碰却又炙热得像能灼伤自己！  
终于，krist触碰到他哥的脸，“嗯~”伴随着一声低吟，滚烫的感觉在手心蔓延，低头一看，释放的液体喷了自己一手。  
Krist扯了点纸巾正准备擦手，外面传来了急促的敲门声  
“kit，是你在里面吗”singto略显焦急的声音从厕所隔间门板外传来  
登上顶峰过后本就虚弱的Krist吓得差点瘫软在地上！“是，是我”  
“你没事吧，刚刚听你声音不太对劲”  
Krist更加觉得无地自容，他哥究竟是啥时候来的，刚刚自己，被听到了？  
“嗷，没事，我，我肚子有点不太舒服，马上出来”  
“嗷，那就好，刚刚我一直在喊你，都没反应，还以为你怎么了”  
所以，刚刚出现在他脑海里，他哥喊他的声音，是真实的？！！！krist羞得捂住了自己的脸，又被粘腻的触感惊得甩开手，结局就是砰的一声撞在了门框上！  
――无端微风（上完）

――――――分割线――――――

 

将krist带回拍摄现场时，P’Jane正站在楼下大厅左顾右盼，看着他俩，松了口气。  
“嗷，两位小祖宗，可算回来了”拍了拍两人的背，“上楼吧，摄制组在楼上房间把景都搭好了”  
“好”singto乖巧的答复  
“krist，你没事吧，怎么脸那么红，是不是身体不舒服？”经纪人刚伸出手想去探探krist的额头，就被singto一把揽过krist的肩，带着他不着痕迹的躲开。  
“嗷，P，没事，可能厕所蹲久了我有点缺氧”krist有点不好意思的扭过头对着Jane解释。  
Singto就着搭在krist肩膀上的手拍了拍，“我们快上去吧”  
拍摄现场，工作人员早已就位，导演招呼着化妆师给两人整理一下，就催促着两人快上床。  
Singto感觉有点想笑，这一堆人瞪着大眼睛炯炯有神得盯着他俩上床这件事，怎么这么搞笑呢，事实上却是，自己很快就笑不出来了。  
先前在水池旁的拍摄两人还隔着一点距离，又有那么多工作人员在，singto还感觉比较自在，这会儿躺在酒店房间的床上，环境本身就暧昧，导演为了两人的拍摄不受影响，加上房间本来就不那么大，更是把那一群留着哈喇子的人赶出了房门，只留了几个需要的人在现场帮忙。  
Singto感觉有点不那么自在起来，虽然两人已经相处了那么久，也足够亲密，可是krist就如此坦诚相待得躺在自己的臂弯里，还是让singto心升一股异样。  
最近也不知怎么的，越来越管控不住自己，连粉丝都看出来，说自己在放飞自我！天地良心，自己只不过是得知krist已是单身后就觉得无需再像以往一样刻意回避压抑感情而已。至于这感情究竟是什么，singto大概也是没有想清楚的。  
整体拍摄还算顺利，导演很满意两人略带暧昧又克制的氛围。  
“今天拍摄就到这里，晚点我们在海边安排了露天烧烤，你们俩休息一下就早点过来吧”导演一边核对着摄影师拍摄的照片一边嘱咐两人  
“好”两人朝工作人员双手合十鞠了躬。  
兄弟俩商量各自回房间简单洗漱一下。Singto率先收拾完，便去隔壁krist房间敲门等他一起。里面叮叮咚咚一番，门才被打开。  
Singto看着眼前的人差点没笑出声，发尖还滴着水，一脸慌乱的表情，酒店的浴袍更是毫无章法的裹在身上。  
“kit，你这是遭打劫了吗”singto没能掩饰住嘴角的微笑  
“还不是因为哥”krist一脸不高兴，嘴撅的老高！转身朝房间里走  
“我？我怎么了？”singto一边关门一边疑惑的问道  
“我刚洗完澡，正准备找衣服呢，哥就敲门，我行李箱又还没来得及打开，只好慌忙找酒店的浴袍来套上啊”krist蹲下来准备把横在路中间的行李打开  
“你那么着急干嘛，我在门口等一下也没关系啊”singto换了鞋，跟着进了房间，“再说，你也不用着急找衣服，又不是没看过”  
Krist正在开行李箱的手一顿，耳朵不自觉的红了。“你，你什么时候看过了我全裸的样子了。。。”声音越说越小  
Singto恍然大悟，赶忙移开盯着krist的眼睛。“嗷！我还以为，你至少穿了内裤”  
好吧，越解释越尴尬。  
Krist总算打开了行李箱，从里面刨出衣服飞快的转身进了洗手间“我，我去穿衣服”  
Singto看着被他弟扫荡过的行李箱，无奈的蹲下来帮忙整理。收拾好后krist都还没出来！  
“kit，你得快点，待会哥哥们该催了”singto看了手表一眼，指针已经指到了5  
浴室们被打开了一条小缝，krist伸了半个头出来“p’sing，”  
Singto转身“怎么了？”  
“那个，额，哥你进来帮我一下”  
Singto走过去，“怎么了？”  
Krist把门又打开了一点，“你先进来”  
singto看着他叹了口气“这房间里就我们两个，你这是怕谁看见？开这么小一条缝，要是以前，我倒是可能挤进去，你看看现在，可能吗”  
krist看了一眼他哥健硕的身材，联想着白天的一幕幕，脸更红了！但是现在不是想这些的时候，krist甩甩头，彻底打开门  
singto看了一眼跟进去的时候装束毫无改变的某人，倍感诧异“你怎么还没换衣服？”  
“嗷，就是跟你说这个”krist不好意思的挠了挠头，“刚刚给你开门的时候，不是太着急了吗，这个，被我狠狠的打了个死结，怎么都解不开。。。”krist晃着两根浴袍带子，一脸无奈  
Singto被他弟的样子萌到了，怎么有这么可爱的男孩子。走上前拍了拍他的头，伸手解救过那两根被拽得已经变形的带子，细心的一点一点解开。  
浴室温暖的灯光打在singto身上，头顶的漩涡都变得柔和起来，krist看着入了神。。。  
“嗯，这样应该就可以了，你系得可真紧”  
没有了带子的束缚，睡袍仿佛得到了解放，甚至没有等状况外的krist反应过来，就呈现出绽放的姿态。  
突如其来的场景让singto呆愣在原地。从门外透进来的丝丝凉风终于唤醒了睡袍主人的意识。  
“嗷”krist伸手迅速遮挡住关键部位，还不忘瞥了一眼他哥，不看还好，发现他哥直勾勾的眼神盯着自己双手，哦不，有可能是双手挡住的部分后，krist感觉自己全身都要熟透了！  
“你，你，你”看吧，说话都开始结巴了，“你转过去！”  
Singto总算回过神来，看着他弟涨红的脸颊，噙着笑转过了身。情况，好像有些不妙啊！  
Krist在身后迅速的套好短裤，又用浴袍把自己裹上一遍才放下心来！  
“好了，我，我先出去了！”krist丢下一句就逃也似的出了浴室。  
Singto看着krist逃离的背影，忽略从心底穿来的酥痒感受，嘴角勾出一丝苦涩的笑容。情况真的不妙啊。  
得以冷静的singto走出浴室时，krist已经穿戴整齐坐在床边擦着头发。细细思量了一番，singto还是开了口  
“kit”语调温柔  
“阿莱？”krist佯装镇定  
“那个”话到嘴边，似乎又有些说不出口  
“阿莱哇？”krist有些慌乱  
“额，你，要不要去卫生间处理一下”  
Krist顺着他哥手指的地方视线移动，整个人都不好了！好吧，今天为什么要找条如此紧身浅色的短裤来穿！  
Krist承认，自己的确是比较敏感，这种情况在他哥的面前更加显著！怎么办，现在好像是跟他哥同呼吸一片空气都会脸红心跳！  
Singto看krist没回应，伸手到他脸前晃了晃。“kit？还好吧”  
“啊？哦，我没事”  
“那你，那个。。。”  
“哈哈，哥你看错了，那只不过是我身材比较好而已！平时我也是这样的！”睁眼说瞎话可能就是形容此刻的krist。  
Singto再糊涂也能看出来krist此刻的局促。按理说男生之间被发现很正常，有的男生不是还要相约看片么，怎么到了他俩这一切都这么别扭呢！singto不再揪着这个问题不放，帮krist从整理好的行李箱中拿出一条宽松型的裤子  
“换这条吧”

无端的风（中）完

――――――分割线――――――

等到两人出门的时候已经快6点了。夜晚的海边没有了阳光的照射显得温柔了很多，不时吹来的海风更是给人凉爽的愉悦感受！这种环境下露天烧烤，是个不错的选择！  
工作人员high姐看着两人过来赶紧上前打招呼“你们可算来了！他们都开始吃了，快，先找个位置坐下！”这位身形曼妙的姐姐今晚更是一袭紧身红裙，昏暗的灯光下也能看出她精致的妆容，与工作时全然不同！  
“singto，来，坐这里，你想吃什么。我去给你拿？”  
Krist看着她的手状似无意的贴上singto的手，心里有些气闷，却又无法发作。  
“嗷，krist，你怎么还站在这里，那边有个位置，你坐过去啊”红衣姐姐总算发现了他的存在。  
Krist瞥了一眼隔壁桌那个空着的座位，瘪了瘪嘴，却又无力反抗“好”  
整个晚餐的过程中krist就看着singto和各位姐姐们谈笑风生，对于她们端来的酒更是好不推拒，看着看着气更加不顺了，不知不觉间，也喝下了不少酒。  
再次抬头时，视线跟singto触碰，singto对他用口型说了个救我，便倒在了桌上。身边的红衣美女一副关心的态势，更是将手伸到singto的脸上轻轻触碰  
Krist走过去的时候就听到美女姐姐正轻声询问，“singto，你醉了吗？我扶你回房休息吧”  
Krist赶紧拉住她想要扶起singto的手，   
“p’high，还是我来吧，我哥最近壮了点，你扶不动的”一把将singto拽起来，将手臂揽到肩上，转身对其他人抱歉的说道“不好意思，p’sing喝得有点多了，我先送他回房了，你们继续玩”  
众人点头示意他赶快把singto扛回去，红衣姐姐有些不甘，“你一个人也不好弄啊，要不还是我帮你一起吧”  
Krist挡住她伸过来的手，“没事，有p’jane帮我，姐姐你们继续吃好喝好！”  
Jane了然的伸手揽过singto另一只手臂，朝红衣美女微笑点头示意自己没问题！  
回房间的路上krist有些沉不住气的像jane抱怨。  
“那个姐姐怎么回事，一个劲的给p’sing敬酒，哥也是，也不拒绝！还有p’jane，你怎么也不帮忙管管！”  
“嘘，小声点，你也看出来了吧，那位美女对singto有意思”jane神秘兮兮的超四周看了看，“今天吃饭前，还专门过来拜托过我呢”  
“拜托？”  
“是啊，我心想着有人爱慕singto也不是坏事，万一singto对人家也有感觉呢？这不还能凑成一桩姻缘么”  
Jane说的振振有词，krist竟然找不出理由辩驳，可是心里堵堵慌慌得感觉更加严重！  
总算走到房间前，正准备刷房卡开门的Jane突然想起来了什么，停下来转过身对krist嘱托道“嗷，我刚刚想起待会我还得去找导演商量一下明天的拍摄问题，singto一个人在房间我也不放心，要不，带你房间去吧，晚点我这边处理好了再过来接他”  
“没事，哥你去忙吧，p’sing今晚就睡我房间也没关系，你也不用着急过来接他。。。睡着了再弄过去也不方便”  
“嗷，那太好了！辛苦你了krist！”  
等到把人弄到床上躺好时，krist已经出了一层薄薄的汗了，他哥最近可真不是壮了一点啊！帮他脱掉鞋袜后，krist蹲在床前细细打量起了他哥。白天用发胶固定好的头发因为刚刚的折腾也慵懒的垂在额前，眉头因为喝了酒略微有些难受的缘故皱在了一起，krist帮他把额前的碎发理了理，又伸手将眉头轻轻舒展开来，手指顺着眉眼继续往下，来到了在酒精滋润下更加饱满的双唇，krist不自觉的咽了咽口水，心中有无数个小人叫嚣着，快，去尝一尝味道吧，krist  
感觉自己残存的意志在与这波小人激烈的斗争，这是他哥，白天已经不地道的将他哥幻想成了意ying的对象，现在怎么能够冒出这么卑劣的想法。  
可是，他哥睡着了乖巧的样子，实在太可爱了，让人忍不住想要触碰。。。  
而此时的singto，竟然闭着眼睛伸出舌头微微舔舐了一下嘴唇。Krist看的愣掉了神，哥哥这是，觉得嘴唇有点干吗？那，我帮他润一下也没关系吧。  
距离一点一点被拉进，singto均匀的呼吸打在krist脸上！  
单纯的触碰已经不能满足，krist脑袋里一直回荡着我要帮哥哥润唇的信号，小巧的舌尖微微从口中探出，描绘着哥哥嘴唇的形状。  
淡淡的酒精味让krist感觉有点醉掉了，他哥紧闭的双眸就像是在像他展开邀请：快来吧，主人睡着了，你做的一切他都不知道，快来吧。。。  
Krist的动作不自觉的放肆了起来，撑在singto身体两侧的双手也不再绷得那么僵直，将嘴唇贴的更紧，闭上眼睛忘情的吮吸着。甚至小舌已经有从singto唇间偷溜进去的架势，酣畅之时，却被人突然推离身体！  
Krist蓦然睁开眼，身下被侵犯的人正眯着眼睛盯着他  
“p’sing，你，你，我。。。”  
Singto并没有开口，只是直直的盯着krist，其实他根本就没有醉，原本也只是为了摆脱桃花而使出的招数。本来打算到房门口就不再装下去，却因为突然被p’Jane托付给krist而有了点小心思。  
好久没和krist同床共枕了，上一次还是因为第一季拍摄期间有一次工作到太晚，krist回家不方便而留宿在了他那里。那时的krist还没分手，窝在自己的床上和女友汇报行程！那时的两人坦坦荡荡！现在是怎么回事！和krist的每一次接触都会期待更近一步，而要近到什么程度也是自己没成敢想的。就拿今天上午的拍摄来说，singto一方面有些害怕着两人越来越近的身体，却又渴望着krist无意间的触碰，这样的自己有些陌生。  
杂乱的思绪在自己被放倒在床上时，停了下来！  
感觉到krist在帮自己脱掉鞋袜并没有离开反而伸手抚上自己的脸后，singto绷直了身体，想要睁开眼睛却又怕打破了夜晚的平静，甚至连自己不自觉的舔唇动作都忘记阻止。  
最后等来的是带着湿意的唇。绷着的那根弦仿佛被拽得更紧。还没来得及反应，酒后略显干涸的唇就被轻轻的舔舐，脑袋里一直被自己蹂躏的那张纸仿佛被抹平。对，就是这样，自己渴望的更近一步，原来是这样！！！  
所有的一切仿佛都说的过去了，自己最近对于krist的上心，对于肢体接触的不再抗拒甚至有些渴望！自己对krist，可能不只是简单的兄弟情了吧！  
明确了心意，一切放佛都明朗了起来，唇上调皮的小舌头还在孜孜不倦的舔舐，甚至有撬开自己嘴唇进入口腔的势头。  
Singto赶紧将人从身上撑起，不行，krist还以为自己喝醉了，一切不能这样不明不白！  
这边krist对于singto突然睁眼这件事情还没消化过来，只是结结巴巴的喊着哥哥。  
“krist”  
糟了，哥哥竟然不是喊的小名kit，这，这是生气了吗！  
“p’sing，听我解释”krist慌忙坐起来，局促的搓着双手  
“kit，”singto将搓红的两只手强行分开，握住。“再往前，就是我的领域”顿了一下，看着krist有些不解的表情，接着说“如果你要前进，至少要确保我是清醒同行”  
Krist听得云里雾里的，并没有懂是什么意思，只是沉浸在白天我yy了哥哥，晚上还偷亲了哥哥并且还被抓个正着的羞愧和自责中！  
“我，我，我可能有点醉了，我先回房间睡了”说罢转身就要逃离，却被singto眼疾手快的拽住，一个没站稳又跌回到了床上！  
“我记得，这，就是你的房间”  
Krist终于有点回神“你，你装醉”  
“所以你是准备轻薄了我还不负责吗”singto完美转移话题  
“负责！你，你要我怎么负责”krist边说边捂住了胸口  
“放心，”singto倾身将krist压在身下，“我对于乘人之危，不感兴趣”  
Krist觉得他哥这句话分明就是针对自己！却又无力反驳。  
“不过，毕竟，你不是别人”singto伸手握住krist的下巴，“现在的我是清醒的，如果你还想要前进，我，可以为你带路”  
大概是singto说这句话的表情过于动人，大概是krist内心深处的某种渴望并未得到满足，不管是什么原因，反正等krist反应过来时，自己的舌头已经长驱直入进入到singto的口中。  
Singto将滑入自己口中的香甜卷住，在口中一点一点吮吸移动，正如他所说，仿佛是带着krist在参观这未曾到达过的秘境。  
被包裹住的舌头未能有一丝喘息的机会，来不及吞咽的口水顺着唇边流出，滴落在krist耳后的床单上，形成一个完美的光圈！  
Krist觉得自己快要喘不过气了，可极致的充实感受又让自己舍不得将身上的人推开。极致的快感让身体的某处迅速抬头。  
感受到身下人越来越急促的呼吸，singto将对方的舌头放开。得到自由的krist大口大口的喘息着，然而singto并没有给他过多的时间休息，直接探头含住了他的耳垂！  
“白天，在水池边，我就想这样做了”  
带着情欲的呢喃就这样在krist耳边响起。  
耳朵，是krist全身最为敏感的部位，炙热的呼吸让所有的快感都无数倍的放大，白天水池边的一幕幕又回荡在了krist的脑海里。略微的羞耻感却恰到好处的让krist更加兴奋。  
显然，在嘴上功夫上，krist从来都不是一个loser，“正巧，我也是，甚至还想的更多”说罢，krist翻身将singto压在了身下，舌头在singto耳朵上游走一圈后，直接掀起衣服，含上了胸前的红点。  
从未有过的感受让singto舒服的眯起了双眼，放任着krist的唇舌在自己身上游走，直到他伸手解自己的腰带！  
被钳制住双手的krist有些不解的抬起头，眼神里满是情欲的味道！  
“虽然我喜欢上下摇，但是，第一次，还是让我主动吧”说罢，未等krist反应过来，便将人压在了身下。  
将自己的上衣和牛仔裤褪去，重新吻上了krist的唇。  
修长的手指拂过脸颊，顺着衣摆，探入腰身，引起krist一阵轻颤。放开了被吸吮得粉红的嘴唇，顺着脖颈，舌尖游走到了胸前，将碍事的上衣迅速脱掉，俯身在胸前啄吻。  
一切都太过于美好，甚至在singto含住自己胸前的殷红时，krist就不争气的释放了。  
高潮时的急促呼吸让整个房间迅速升温，情动的表情更是让singto移不开眼，迅速起身将krist浸湿的裤子脱下，重新俯身含住他的唇  
“kit，你刚刚的表情好美”  
“p”释放后的krist感觉就像重新回到了地面，羞耻感也油然而生，不好意思的想要挣扎着从singto怀里起来  
“kit”singto一把抱住在怀里蹭来蹭去的某人“你再动，我怕我会忍不住做到最后的”  
Krist感到抵在自己大腿根处的某物像块烙铁一般炙烤着自己，并且有不断肿胀的趋势。吓得动都不敢动了。  
他哥就这样抱着他，没了动作，可是急促的呼吸和口水的吞咽声在自己耳边此起彼伏，光靠听觉上的刺激，自己才释放过的某处竟然又有抬头的趋势。  
Singto显然也注意到了，轻笑了一声“kit还真是精力旺盛啊”，说完便探出手抚了上去。原本微微抬头的欲望刚刚被手触碰到就呈现出惊人的胀大态势，“kit还真是敏感啊~~”singto故意拖长了尾音，抵在krist的耳边低语  
快感再次袭来，krist感觉刚刚才接触到地面的自己放佛又腾空了，飘飘欲仙，而这次，他显然不再满足于被动，探头一口含住了singto的喉结。  
Singto被他突如其来的动作刺激的忍不住咽了好几次口水。而krist则探头追逐着他上下滚动的喉结，伸出舌头，细细舔舐。右手探向下方，将抵住自己的硕大握住，上下撸动。  
Singto没控制住的轻呼出了声，这感觉真的太爽了！被含住的喉结带来了轻微的窒息感，而下方被握住的炙热更是被温柔的揉搓着，这是与过去20几年自己抚慰时完全不同的感受！  
“kit~”细碎的声音从singto被含住的喉结处挤出，带了点致命的诱惑，krist觉得自己的名字从哥哥嘴里喊出来，实在是太性感了，全身都酥酥痒痒的，无力的摊躺回床上  
Singto坐直了身体，将自己的手中krist粉粉嫩嫩的小可爱与krist手中自己的那根粗壮握在了一起，就着krist的手略微加快了些节奏，满意的看着krist越来越潮红的脸颊和涣散的目光。两根炙热的欲望一定没想到初次见面的场景是这样的，紧紧的依偎在一起，感受着彼此的悸动。  
“嗯，啊。。。”灭顶的快感一波接一波袭来，krist实在是没能忍住呻吟，在意识到略带淫荡的喘息声出自自己之口后，赶紧咬住了下唇  
隐忍的表情却是更加具有诱惑性，singto手中的速度也是越来越快  
“kit，别忍着，叫出来”  
“p’sing，sing”快感扑面而来，krist绷紧了脚趾，头不由自主的后仰  
修长的脖颈展示在singto眼前，略带粉色，美丽的像骄傲的天鹅  
“p’sing，快，快，我，不行了”  
“kit，等我，嗯~”  
一阵闷哼，灼热喷了两人满手。。。  
被握住的两根还在兴奋的抖动，感觉实在是太对了！  
高潮后的krist又回到乌龟的态势，脸红的缩成了一团  
Singto拿纸巾给两人微微擦拭后，躺在了krist身边  
“kit，对不起”  
所有的甜蜜羞涩都在听到这三个字后烟消云散，krist感觉自己好像掉入了冰窟窿里，温度一点一点消失。  
“p’sing不用感到抱歉，这，这件事也不是强迫就能完成的，我心甘情愿的，你不用介意，毕竟我们都没有损失。。。”  
“你，你是说真的？”singto半坐起身盯着krist的眼睛  
“当然了，难不成我还要拿这个威胁你不成”krist感觉心像被针扎一样刺痛，却被singto一把扶住了肩膀  
“不是说这个，我是说，你说你心甘情愿，是真的？”  
Krist有点懵，只能愣愣的回答“是，是啊”  
“没有不愿意？”singto的眼睛清清亮亮  
“愿不愿意你刚刚感觉不到吗还问”krist有些嗔怪道，可转念一想好像现在点不对又改变了语气，“那个，p’sing就别问了，就当作只是醉了，不。。”  
“不行，”singto打断了krist，“刚刚说过你要对我负责，而现在，我得对你负责”  
“p’sing，你，你什么意思”  
“我喜欢你，kit”  
“我，我。。。”krist感觉原本冰冷的身体就像被火炉包围着，迅速回温  
“所以，你的意思呢”  
“我”，krist羞得面红耳赤，可假司机怎么可能放过机会，一把拽过哥哥，直接吻了上去  
后面他们又做了什么，我们就不得而知了，只知道天已经微微泛白时，弟弟躺在哥哥的怀里，问道  
“你刚刚为什么说对不起，我，我还以为。。。”  
“以为我要始乱终弃吗”singto爱怜的刮了刮他的鼻子  
“什么始乱终弃嘛，只是，以为你后悔了”  
“傻瓜，”在krist额头上亲了一口，“我只是抱歉自己没能忍住，应该先跟你告白的！”


End file.
